


YOU DIDN’T SAY GO

by KookiemonsterV



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: finally the party is back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiemonsterV/pseuds/KookiemonsterV
Summary: Will feels a little left out at the beginning of summer vacation but he discovers he has a lot more friends than he thought





	YOU DIDN’T SAY GO

It was summer vacation; outside children were running around playing, eating popsicles and having the time of their lives

Will couldn’t say the same thing for himself, School’s been out for two weeks but for some reason (or maybe three reasons) he only met up with his friends once since the start of summer.

 

Those three reasons had names, Max, El and Steve.

Ever since those three got into his life it seemed like his friends forgot he even existed

_“Sorry Will! I promised Max I’d go to the arcade with her… You can come! It was supposed to be just the two of us but I think she won’t mind… “_

_“Ugh I totally forgot Steve and I are hanging out, rain check?”_

_“El can’t really leave the cabin yet so I’m going out there for the day sorry!!”_

 

The crayon Will was drawing with broke in half from the force he was using it

“DAMN IT!”

He even surprised himself with that reaction; guess he was a little mad at his friends.

 

“Will sweetie what is it? Is something wrong?”

And of course what 14 year old boy doesn’t like having his mom around him 24/7?  He knows she’s worried about him but it’s been almost nine months since Halloween and he was getting sick of it.                                                            

Still staring at the crayon in his hand he knew he had to ask now before he’ll lose his courage

“I was just wondering… would it be okay if I ride my bike over to Mike’s house today? I know you don’t like me going by myself but everyone are bringing their bike and I don’t want to be the only one sitting on the sidewalk alone also I’ll be back before sundown I promise I’ll be caref-“

 

“You can go”

 

The crayon dropped out of his hand. That was not the answer he was expecting to hear at least not without a little arguing

“Will… I know you haven’t been very happy lately, I see it in your eyes every night. I just want you to be safe you know? I almost lost you twice, it’s hard for me to let you out of my sight even for a minute but I also know how wise you are and when it’s time for me to let you go….”

Will got up from where he was sitting and gave Joyce a hug

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU”

 

Ten minutes later he was on his way to Dustin’s who was waiting outside with his hat and his bag pack on his back as always, Will passed him without stopping and Dusting joined him

“Hey! why are you going so fast?!”

Dustin was already out of breath, it was a known fact Will was the fastest of them all when it came to riding bike

“Come on Mike and Lucas are waiting!”

 

It took them five minutes to get to Mike’s place where Lucas and Mike were sitting on the grass in front of the house, their bikes lying next to them

“FINALLY THE PARTY IS BACK TOGETHER” Lucas yelled out when he saw them

Mike reached his hand out and put it on Will’s back

“Why the long face?”

Everyone now looked at Will concerned, while Will couldn’t really look up from his feet trying to think if he should tell his friends the truth

 

“It’s nothing…”

 

“Oh come on! I think we know you better than that” Lucas said

 

“I guess I just missed you guys okay?”

Silence fell for a few seconds, all suddenly realizing they haven’t been there for each other since the beginning of summer vacation.

 

Mike got up suddenly, spitting into his hand putting it in the air

“Let’s promise, from now on this is going to be the best summer ever! Maybe our party got a little bigger than it used to be but we’re still a party and that will  **NEVER**  change. Promise?”

Dustin was the first one to stand up also spitting with a disgust look on his face

“Promise!” he looked directly at Will before joining his hands with Mike

Lucas followed, yelling “PROMISE!” way harder than he should have which made everyone laugh

 

Will now had a smile on his face but didn’t get up from where he was sitting, His eyes still on the ground

“Will?” Mike asked with a shaking voice

 

“Last one at Dustin’s house is a rotten egg!” Will jumped on his bike and started riding, all three stood shocked for a second before grabbing their own bikes and going as fast as they can

Dustin yelled his go to line whenever he was losing “YOU DIDN’T SAY GO” Will was obviously going slow for them

Wind in their hair, screaming and laughing Will could not be any happier; it was finally starting to feel like summer!

 

Lucas paddled his bike as hard as he could catching up to Will who seemed to barely applying any force at all, he glanced back to see Dustin not too far behind him

“MIKE COME ON!! We’re – not- even-  close-  how are you already-  slowing down??” Dustin said stopping for air between every word, He felt the sweat rolling down his neck when he noticed Mike wasn’t even trying anymore.

 

Will could already see Dustin’s house in the distance, He could tell Lucas was right behind him while Dustin and Mike weren’t anywhere to be seen. He started going faster knowing the victory was his, when a figure went by him so quickly all he could see was red

Max was waiting by Dustin’s mailbox with her skateboard in her hand, watching her watch free hand pretending to look at the time

“Took you long enough!” she joked, Will stopped his bike in shock not sure what to say. Max turned around taking something out of her bag

“Hey Will, Dustin told me he owes you the ‘X -Men 134’! I actually ummm had two so I brought you one” She handed him the comic with an excited smile, looking forward to his reaction

 

“Thank you! I… I don’t know what to say” He was staring at the comic in his hand, it was in a great condition as if she just bought it. In fact Will wasn’t sure she had two at all, since when does Max like comic books?

“That’s what friends do! I really want us to hang out sometimes, you’re a really cool person” she got a little red after that. The party finally arrived one by one, sweating and breathing heavily

 

“Looks like you finally found someone who can beat you!” Lucas said high fiving Max, Will actually found himself laughing

“I guess I did” he smiled at Max and gave her a nod of respect

 

A car pulled up right next to them “Hey! What are you dickheads doing?” Steve rolled his window down, wearing his sunglasses and smiling

“Heard you might need a ride to the cabin, anyone interested?”

They left their bikes at Dustin’s and squeezed into Steve’s car, Max sat next to Steve in the front while Mike,Lucas and Dustin sat in the back Will on top of them in a very uncomfortable way

 

“Remember Will if I cough really loudly you hide okay? Oh and it’s probably best if none of you mentions this to your parents”

Steve’s car was the most fun Will ever had, they were singing together, making jokes and of course Steve coughed once which made Will bang his head right into the chair in front of him

“Oh sorry! I was testing you!” Steve joked

 

They ended up playing d&d all night long, ignoring Hopper’s questions for how they all got there and El used her powers to pour soda on his shirt which made him completely forget about it.

 

Only later when Will was looking at everyone having fun he realized Lucas was wrong, This was the party and only now they were back together.

Will had the feeling this was going to be the best summer of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Twelve of the Stories From Summer series, Prompt: Bike race


End file.
